Christmas Tale: Going Home
by Norrsken
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion makes a sentimental journey back Home for the Midwinter Festivities. Amanda also returns to her faraway Illyrian Home.
1. Keep Of Amyntor

Hello all,

This is my entry for the holidays, following Fiona's excellent Going Home theme. One can see it as a sequel to my Midwinter Marriages, taking place long after these events. It is an AR so my *apologies* for changing events from real history into something more to my personal liking. I *must* have Happy Endings, and the AR concept provides me with the tools to make them. The story will be posted in three parts, one now, one after Christmas and one after the NewYear's Eve.

All the best wishes, Wishing all of my dear 'net friends a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and Writing Year!

/ NorthernLight

**Going Home**

**Keep Of Amyntor, 320 BC**

**A Family In Distress **

The Lord Amyntor and the Lady Theano were getting old these days. They had both passed seventy decades, a venerable age, not reached by many. Their daughter Helen and her husband Demetrios lived together with them at the Keep, also their dear grandchildren Petros and Aleko. Theirs was a happy family, they spent their time in calm and prosperity. Their Keep was a good place to live in, their farmlands were wast and fertile, their crops often abundant and their animals many and well kept. All things had been as well as may be, until now.

The Lady Helen was ailing. She had been stricken by some kind of strange wasting illness this autumn. Her strength was rapidly leaving her. Now when Midwinter had arrived with merciless cold, ice and snow she had become even worse. Her loving family had done all that they could to restore her failing health. They cooked all her favourite foods, they brought good warming red wine, they sent for doctors and wise women, making all kinds of healing concoctions, but to no avail.

The Lady Helen became weaker for every day that went by.

She was not expected to live to see the next Spring.

**Someone Missing**

There was another great sorrow to disturb the happy family life of the House of Amyntor.

The Lord and Lady had a son, Helen had an older brother. She had been very close to him, he was even dearer to him than her beloved husband.

This brother, their beloved Hephaestion, was long gone from home. He had accompanied King Alexander on his glorious Persian Campaign these many years ago. They had often heard news from him. Mostly he had done well. He had been a major part of all the King's Victories. He had kept himself out of harm's way and survived all his wounds and ailments. He had succumbed to a serious illness in the seven walled city of Ecbatana, but fortunately he had survived that, too.

Now he was in the far away city of Babylon.

They did not expect him to ever return to his cold and distant homeland.

They knew that he was the only one who could bring their dear Helen back to life again.

**Day Of Wonders**

It was a cold winter's day, so very cold. At the same time it was beautiful, promising to be a day or wonders. The sun shone from an azure blue sky. It's golden rays glittered on the white snow and the hoar frost on the tree branches and remaining straws and herbs. There were signs of beauty everywhere. Even the small birds sung songs of great joy, almost as in the most florishing Springtime.

Then the clattering of hooves was heard all over the countryside. A grand party was riding on the path towards the Keep. There were two men on horses, one of them was black as coal, the other a shining chestnut. They had wolf fur cloaks and they were hooded so that one was unable to see their faces or appearances. They were followed by many other men, also on horseback.

The Lady Helen woke up from her troubled sleep. She rose from her bed and walked on weak and trembling legs to the stone window. She looked outside, seeing the many men. Then she called out in sheer desperation, before she fainted and fell on the cold stone floor.

"Hephaestion! You are coming home at long last!"

Her parents, her husband and her young sons called out in distress.

"Oh, no. Now she is delirious, also. Whatever shall we do?"

Demetrios lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the bed. She lay there, as white as the newly fallen snow.

An old mare was standing in the stable. She was long past her brooding days, but she had two fine stallions to accompany her. They were her twin sons, one a coal black and the other a shining chestnut. Now all three of them heard something. They tore violently at their trappings, so violently that they were severed from the walls. Then they ran away from the stable, kicking the door off its hinges. The stable hands looked in terror as they galloped over the courtyard, disappearing down the slope.

"Whatever has gotten into those horses? The mare Selene has always been calm and docile. It must have been her wild sons, young Castor and Bucephalus who have led her astray!"

The stable hands followed their valuable charges down the slope. There they came upon a most astounding sight. The old mare and her young stallion sons had met a large party on the road to the Keep. She stood happily nuzzling two old and graying stallions, very similar to her two sons. The stable hands looked with amazement at the Riders. Then they kneeled before them.

One of the men leaped off his horse and embraced them, lifting them from the snowy grounds. He threw away his wolf fur hood, revealing a silky, auburn mane lined with silver.

"You need not kneel before me, my friends, "he told them in a friendly manner. "I am at home now, at home for the Midwinter festivities at the Keep, and I have brought someone with me."

"You are most welcome home, our Lord Hephaestion! There is only one thing that you need to know, "the oldest stable hand told him. "Your dear sister, the Lady Helen, she is very ill. She is not expected to survive this hard and cold winter."

Hephaestion beckoned to someone in the ranks behind. A giant man in a black bear skin fur cloak jumped from his gray, bat tempered stallion. He had a smallish figure bundled under his cloak. They all ran up to the Keep, leaving the horses merrily frolicking in the snow.

They were met by the Lord and Lady of the Keep. The Lord Amyntor walked with a knotted stick as support. He held his Lady Theano by the hand.

"What is it? Who goes there?, "he sternly asked.

Then he looked at the stranger in the wolf fur cloak. He threw the hood back down his broad shoulders and revealed himself. When Amyntor saw the familiar features, the shining blue eyes and the auburn hair streaming down the shoulders he clutched at his heart and fell backwards. The Lady Theano fainted and hung limp at his arm.

"Hephaestion! I must be dreaming...or has Death come to claim me, and you are here to meet me!"

"No, dearest Father. I am here for real, "Hephaestion answered. He embraced his father and mother, crying hot tears of joy and recognition.

The venerable old couple soon recovered when he held them and rocked them to and from in his strong embrace.

"There is someone more who wants to see you, "the Lord Amyntor told his son as he recovered from the shock.

"Yes, I know, "Hephaestion answered with a serious expression on his fine features.

He almost ran up the stairs, followed by his Companions, one in a wolf fur cloak and the other in a bear fur cloak. They entered the Lady Helen's chambers. She lay pale and wan in her bed, and she had not regained consciousness. Hephaestion ran to her side and embraced her. As he shook her she slowly awakened and looked at him, at first with terror in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh no, Phai, no. The Grim Reaper has come to claim me, and he sent you to make my journey easier."

"You are mistaken, my dearest Sister, "Hephaestion called out to her. "I am here for real. Who would want to miss the Midwinter Celebration at the Keep of Amyntor?"

The Lady Helen fainted once more. Now a tiny golden haired woman came forward from the folds of the black bear skin cloak of the giant man. She produced a vial made of simple clay. As she unstoppered it the chambers filled with aromatic vapours, smelling strongly but sweetly of healing herbs and rich brandy. She held it to the nostrils of the Lady Helen. At first they flickered weakly, then she sneezed violently and opened her eyes.

"Drink this, my Lady, "the Healer Amanda adamantly ordered her. "It will make you feel better."

And it did. As the Lady Helen drank from the vial the colour returned to her pale cheeks, the shine came back in her eyes and even the gloss returned to her long auburn locks of hair. She rose from her bed and called out to them all.

"Let us celebrate Midwinter together! HE who we thought was gone for good has returned to us all! Let us rejoice!"

She embraced Hephaestion. He held her in his arms, looking at her with fondness. Brother and sister had always been the closest of friends, there was just One more important to him. Now they all looked at the other man in his warming wolf fur cloak. He had remained hiding himself under the furry hood. Now he threw it aside.

Beautiful golden hair flooded down his shoulders. It was rimmed with silver, but so filled with gloss and shine that all of the chambers were lit up by it. He fondly watched them all as they kneeled before him.

"The King! King Alexander has come home at long last!, "they all called out in amazement.

King Alexander embraced them all and lifted them up to their feet again.

"You do not need to kneel before me, "he reassuringly told them. "You all are my family, too. I have come home to celebrate the Midwinter Festivities with you!"

There was a fond Reunion at the Keep of Amyntor and the very best Midwinter Festivities for many a year.

TBC


	2. Pella

Hello all,

Here comes the second part of my Going Home tale. It is about the King's return to Pella. Queen Olympias gets the surprise of her life.

Not all are welcome home to their families.

Dear Fiona, I hope that you don't mind that I borrowed your idea of Alexander riding on an elephant when he returned to his homeland. I have indulged in using the AR concept in a rather wild and far fetched manner.

All the best wishes, Wishing you all a Happy New Year and a Happy New Writing Year,

/ NorthernLight

**Going Home, Part Two**

**Surprise Visitor**

The Regent Antipatros had many sons. Philippos was the eldest and his favourite. He had always thrived in Pella, staying at home and helping his father with the government and defense duties. Alecharcos, Iolaos, Pleistarchos and Nicanor were ever so brave, nice and well behaved. He missed them dearly, since they were all long gone on King Alexander's glorious campaign.

There was one other son whom he did not miss at all.

Cassander had always been troublesome, prone to quarrels, envy and obnoxious behaviour.

The Regent Antipatros was most satisfied that Cassander now was far away in the city of Babylon.

It had been even better if he had remained in India!

The old Regent nowadays had a calm and good life. The Kingdom was at peace, all the neigbours were calm and well behaved and the Court was held in stern control and command. Queen Olympias took care of all its troubles and intrigues. She was very good at it, and she had excellent help from young Queen Asteria. Alexander had chosen her very well. There had been no discord at all over his marriage, and when the twins were born, a Prince and a Princess, all were most satisfied. The Lady Rhodia was always there, too, calm and reasonable. She was the quiet and *invisible* of the twin sisters the King and Hephaestion had married these many years ago, but by now all had realized that she had more of common sense and stability than most.

She was an anchor of reason, stability and diplomacy, much like her illustrious husband at the King's side.

The old Regent was most satisfied with his life these days. He leaned back into his comfortable chair and pulled his fur cloak closer around himself. Soon he dozed off, letting the scrolls and papers of government manage themselves as they lay heaped in abundance on his dark wooden desk.

He woke up to a dream - more like a nightmare.

A stout, red haired warrior in shining armour and a flaming red cloak stood before him. His hair was long and curly, it shone like a fiery beacon, but with long strands of silver in it. His eyes were brown but with a sly yellow tint in them.

It was Cassander! Antipatros screamed out loud in dismay at his unexpected apparition.

"Cassander! It is impossible! You are in Babylon with King Alexander!"

"No, dear Father. I have returned - and I am not alone. Look through the window!"

The old Regent slowly rose from his chair and limped to the window.

"It cannot be possible, "he exclaimed with feelings of great surprise.

He could barely believe his eyes when he beheld the splendid and unexpected sight. His son took him in his arms, offering strong and well needed support.

"Yes, dear Father, it is possible. We are all home, at long last."

The old Regent fainted in the arms of his long gone son.

**Ending Of A Long Wait **

"Where are our Fathers now?"

The question had been posed many times since the children had learned to talk. All four of them asked it several times every day. This time it was Queen Olympias who answered the eternal question.

"They are in the city of Babylon, far away from here. Oh how I wish that they were back here at Pella again!"

Young Achilles was golden haired, brave, strong and curious. His sister Helen was very similar, but her hair had a darker golden shine. Then there were Alexander and Alexandria. They had shining auburn and long hair manes, so like their father Hephaestion that one almost thought that he was there. Cleopatra's son Alexander was there, too, red haired, very like her mother and Olympias' dear but long gone brother. All five were teenagers now. Olympias realized that her son and his Companions had been away for a very long time, indeed.

Olympias had not seen Alexander since that day fifteen years ago when they parted at Dium. All the Gods and their auguries had been favourable before the audacious Persian Campaign.

They had been right.

King Alexander's victories were numerous. He was undefeated and seemed to be invincible.

His realm was the greatest of the known world.

Olympias had seem all her deepest wishes fulfilled. Her son was the greatest King that had ever ruled. She had fine and beloved grandchildren, three of her own, and two others that were almost like her very own. She held the supreme power at the Macedonian Court, even if the old Regent Antipatros sometimes dared to oppose her.

Olympias was satisfied with her life, still there was something sadly missing.

The High Queen wished to see her Son once more before she had to part from this world.

Now there was a great clamour, calling and commotion at the streets near the Palace. The Queen went to the window with great strides, her fiery red gown and fur cloak billowing around her.

Queen Olympias could barely believe her own eyesight.

A golden haired warrior came riding on a strange and huge animal. It was covered in long, gray fur, with a very long trunk and fangs so long that they protruded well over an arm's length from it's muzzle. At his side was another auburn haired warrior, riding a similar mount. Two horses, one coal black and one shining auburn, reluctantly trotted behind the large animals, looking dour and envious. They were followed by an enormous Army with dangerous looking warriors. All the people of Pella were out on the streets, cheering and greeting them. Now the strange animals raised their long snouts and trumpeted loud and clear, more audible than any herald.

"All hail King Alexander! All hail the Chiliarch Hephaestion!, "the people roared and cheered in the streets.

_"It simply cannot be possible, "the Queen thought in her heart of hearts, "My son is far away in Babylon! There have been rumours that he intended to come home, but I never believed it..."_

Queen Olympias had to compose herself and sit down on a chair that one of her ladies in waiting brought to her.

"Who are all those people parading in the streets, "her grandchildren asked her with curiosity and dismay.

"You will not believe it, but it is your Fathers at long last returning home to us! And - I am not the least surprised that they are not on horseback anymore. Hephaestion has a way to befriend all kinds of strange animals, but this time he has outdone himself! "

It became a very fond reunion. Queen Olympias forgot all her dignity and ran out on the streets together with her grandchildren, Queen Asteria and her sister Rhodia. Old Amyntor and his Lady Theano, also their daughter Helen, her husband and her boys were there, too, riding on horses behind Hephaestion.

Now Alexander and Hephaestion came down from their enormous mounts. They grasped them around their waists and lowered them down to the ground with their long trunks. They eagerly embraced their young wives and Queen Olympias, and then their children. All were so deeply moved that they were unable to speak for a very long time. Tears of joy clouded their vision and they felt warm despite the bitter midwinter cold around them. When at long last they regained the power of speech the first question, posed by young Alexander, was:

"Father, whatever are those animals you are riding on?"

"They are mammoths, my dear son, mammoths from the Hindu Kush. I befriended them there, and they wanted to come home here with us."

They all, men, women, children, horses and other animals had a fond reunion in the city of Pella. In the evening there was a Royal Banquet with no equal. Wine was flowing freely, boar and oxen were roasted, apples were handed out in baskets and all kinds of food, meat and drink were served in abundance.

All were merry and all was well in the Royal capital of Macedon.

One small fair haired green eyed woman stood in a northern window, looking out with longing. A dark maned man came and put his arm protectively around her.

"Amanda, I know that you want to go home. I will take you there. But, your parents must be very old by now..."

"Yes, Cleitus, but I should have felt it here if they were not with us anymore."

Amanda put her hand over her heart, looking at her dark haired Companion before she once more gazed to the far away North.

Illyria waited. It was still there for her.

TBC in Part Three, Illyrian Homecoming


	3. Illyria

Hello all, again,

I hope that you have had a fine Christmas and New Year's celebration with happiness, family and many Alexandrian gifts. Now also Epiphany has come and went and soon the usual working weeks are back again.

Here comes the conclusion to my Going Home tale. It is set in Illyria, where Amanda's remaining family will get the surprise of their lives!

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading, Wishing all my friends here at the FFnet a Happy New Year and Writing Year, too,

/ NorthernLight

**Illyria 319 BC**

**Missing Daughter**

Silouanos and Margarites were very old now. They had been married for a long time and their hair had turned into gray and silver as they aged together. They lived in their big village house and they were taken good care of. They had a family with two fine sons, Benght and Laurents, their wives and many grandchildren. Their neighbour Jun and her sons Michael and Dimitri often visited, since they lived in a house nearby, tending to the village smithy together with Bength and Laurents.

Silouanous and Margarites had a big family and many friends. Still, there was someone that they sorely missed.

They once had a daughter, too. She was called Amanda.

Amanda was far away now. Two strangers had come to the Illyrian mountains. She had come with them when they returned to their far away homeland.

Macedon seemed far enough for Silouanous and Margarites.

King Alexander and Hephaestion had gone further than that.

Amanda's kith and kin had received news from Troy, Phoenicia, Phrygia, Egypt, Babylon, Persepolis, even from far away India. She was always in the midst of action, helping Alexander's whole army with her herbal remedies and potions. Even the King himself had been helped and cured by her.

Her greatest achievement was accomplished in the seven walled city of Ecbatana. There the King's dearest friend Hephaestion was stricken by a severe illness no one expected him to survive. Amanda and the good doctor Philip had done their very best, working nights and days taking the very best care of him. All, and especially King Alexander, were happy and rejoiced when he was pronounced out of all danger.

**Midwinter Surprise**

The Midwinter Festivities had recently been celebrated in the Village of the Mountain Illyrians. The Midwinter log still burned in the fireside and some of the rich Midwinter food was still on the trestle table. Silouanous and Margarites sat in their wooden chairs, wrapped into warming furs. They were holding hands and remembering all their Midwinters and years that they had spent together.

Suddenly there was a commotion outdoors in the village street. Benght and Laurents, together with Jun, Michael and Dimitri came rushing indoors, looking flushed and very surprised.

"Father! Mother!, "Bength called out. "You must come out in the street! There is someone you must meet!"

The old chief of the Mountain Illyrians rose, supporting himself on a stout wooden cane. His silver haired wife held his arm and together they limped outdoors in the bitter cold, on the snowy, icy and slippery village street.

They were met by a most unusual sight. A woman with silver in her golden hair came towards them. She was dressed in a cloak of warming sheep fleece, but a familiar green woolen tunic was seen under the white curly fleece. Around her neck was an even more familiar red muffler. It was worn and torn, but still easy to recognize.

Margarites felt her eyes brimming over with tears of joy and recognition.

These were the very clothes she had given Amanda when her daughter left Illyria all these many years ago!

Amanda ran to her mother and embraced her. Then she embraced her father. They found no words appropriate for the occasion, just fond trembling and hot tears of joy and recognition.

A giant black maned man came up, followed by three boys, one equally black maned, strong and sturdy, the other two smaller and twins, one with black and the other with an auburn hair mane. They were followed by two other men, looking like older brothers to the twins. Silouanous addressed them in a friendly manner.

"Cleitus, Stefanos and Alexios. I am most thankful that you have escorted my daughter back home. And it is even better that you have brought your fine sons with you!"

"Yes, it is our sons. They have been of much help during all our long travels."

Now all the boys embraced the venerable old couple.

"Grandfather and grandmother! We have heard so much about you! At long last we are here - and you are here, too! We are Cleitus, Stefanos and Alexios, your grandchildren. "

Silouanous and Margarites looked at the boys with the greatest astonishment.

Their daughter had always been afraid of men. They had never expected any grandchildren from her!

Now a smaller figure came up to them, dressed in a red woolen cloak with a hood over her head. When it was removed it revealed a charming little girl of ten, with a shining mane of the most beautiful golden hair, the most brilliant blue eyes and the smoothest and fairest complexion. She, too, embraced the old couple.

"Grandfather and grandmother! I am Artemis, Amanda's one and only daughter."

Amanda's parents looked at the boys, Cleitus and the Guards. Then they looked at little Artemis.

"Amanda! However have you managed all of this?", Margarites asked her with the greatest astonishment. "And - whoever is the father of your adorable little girl?"

"Mother. I never thought that I would raise a family of my own - but still I did. The boys were good enough, but then I wanted a little girl, too. King Alexander promised to grant me a very special favour. I did not dare to tell him what I truly wanted - but nine months after little Artemis was born... I don't know how she was conceived! "

Amanda blushed as she told her tale. They all went into her parents' home. All rejoiced and old Silouanous prononced to all in the Village of the Mountain Illyrians:

"This year we must celebrate the Midwinter Festivities all over again! Our daughter is back from her long travels. She and her family are most welcome back!"

**Royal Surprise**

Silouanous and Margarites and all in the Village were greatly surprised by Amanda's return. They were soon in for even more surprises. Into the Village came a great Procession. Two men rode on the most amazing animals. They were even bigger than the Illyrian moose, having long gray fur, long trunks instead of muzzles and giant arm's length fangs protruding from the corners of their mouths. They were followed by men on horses and four teenagers, two boys and two girls, golden haired and auburn haired. The men were well recognized, even if all their hair had been streaked with gray and silver.

There was a fond reunion in the Illyrian Village. A new Midwinter Log was lit up, new Midwinter food was prepared and the most merry Midwinter Festivities for many a year was celebrated.

When they all sat around the fireside, merry from too much sparkling Midwinter Must, warming Glühwein and burning Schnapps, old Silouanous told them all:

"My dearest daughter with family, and also King Alexander and Hephaestion and all your heirs. You are most welcome back here to our Illyrian Village. We never expected to see you again - so now the happiness is even greater."

Outside the snow was swirling and falling down in big white flakes, forming high drifts and walls around the houses and all of the Village. The northern winds were blowing hard and cold. The frost was biting, forming glittering peaks and thorns in the trees and bushes. The Winter was at its very worst.

Indoors, in the Village of the Mountain Illyrias warm love and friendship reigned. What was long gone and lost had been returned, a Family was reunited, a Country was at peace.

All was well. This Midwinter was the beginning of many a good year to come.

**The End**


End file.
